


RP: Shake 'n Quake

by AJtheBlueJay



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Action, Beginnings of Darkwing and DA's friendship, Developing Friendships, Gen, Military, Not really part of the DMD universe, Roleplay, SHUSH, Spies & Secret Agents, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay
Summary: Cowritten with DarkwingPsychoWhen Moliarty threatens the west coast, S.H.U.S.H. calls in the diabolical AND the dangerous.





	1. Meeting at S.H.U.S.H.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay blog between me and DarkwingPsycho originally posted on negaverse.net/duckverse between January 11 and July 7, 2019. The original format of back-and-forth posts has been preserved.
> 
> Duck Avenger - AJ the BlueJay  
> Darkwing Duck - DarkwingPsycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkwing and Duck Avenger get off on the wrong foot at S.H.U.S.H.

_By_[ _Duck Avenger_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/blog/owner/DuckAvenger) _11\. January 2019_

A rumble of the Earth erupted while Donald was polishing up the Revenger. Luckily, One, his AI partner shielded him with an earthquake-proof room just as the shaking kicked up. These things were just a fact of life. It didn't help that Duckburg was built right atop Futterman's fault, but the 'burgians learned to live with them.

As the rumbling died down and the protective walls were lifted away, Donald thought nothing of it. However, as he picked up his rag again to return to his work, he heard One say, "Incoming message from SHUSH!"

Obviously, something was up.

It was a quick flight across the bay to St. Canard and the national HQ of SHUSH, where Duck Avenger had been enjoying some time as a freelance agent. He landed the Revenger atop the helipad on the building's roof, and quickly went through the security check on his way to the office of SHUSH's director, the illustrious J. Gander Hooter.

As he sauntered inside, his eyes caught the sight of a particular duck dressed all in purple. The wide-brimmed hat stuck out like a rotten tooth, and his aura was one of overconfidence and bravado.

He heard about this guy. This was Darkwing Duck. Duck Avenger loosed a groan.

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_16\. January 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/107531/107369)

Darkwing didn't even wait for the director to speak. Instead he pointed at the newcomer with disdain. " _Him?!_ " he cried incredulously. "It's bad enough you want to saddle me with a 'partner'," - this was said with finger quotes - "but _this_ prickly pipsqueak?!"

"Now, now, Darkwing," J. Gander chided the hero. "These earthquakes have been happening in Duckburg as well - all along the fault line. We need his expertise as well as yours, and this is bigger than your pride."

Darkwing blinked, abashed, then folded his arms sullenly.

"Apologies, Duck Avenger," J. Gander said, holding out his hand. "As you can tell, I've just informed Darkwing Duck of the situation."

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_16\. January 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/107548/107369)

"Pipsqueak?!" Duck Avenger spat, but his agitated temper cooled down again as J. Gander scolded the duck across from him. Duck Avenger crossed his arms. Pipsqueak, indeed. Where did a two-bit clown like Darkwing Duck get off by calling him that?

He snorted at him, then took J. Gander's hand, shaking it in greeting. "No worries, sir. I just hope we can get this odd phenomenon under control, whatever it is." It was interesting that the Director said, "Duckburg as well..." It occurred to Duck Avenger that the whole of Calisota could be at risk here.

The thought was quickly perished because it couldn't possibly be anything major, could it? Earthquakes were a fact of life, a natural occurrence.

"Our scientists have reason to believe that someone is deliberately causing earthquakes along Futterman's fault," informed J. Gander.

Duck Avenger gulped. Yup, this was anything but natural.

The Director continued, "Seismographs were taken of the quake earlier today and compared with that of a recent one two months ago. They are anything but alike. We may be seeing the beginnings of a dangerous plot."

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_19\. January 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/107686/107369)

"Let me see that!" Darkwing said hurriedly, snatching the data from the gander's hand to peruse it. "Hmmm...interesting. Weren't a few buildings reported to have vanished, too? Or - more accurately - fallen into a sinkhole? According to these readouts, they seem to be getting more volatile..." He held the paper just out of Duck Avenger's reach if he tried to get a peek at it.

"Why yes - A. F. Erret's Cineplaza as well as the grocery center on Harlan Boulevard," J. Gander answered. "What do you make of this, Avenger?"

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_19\. January 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/107693/107369)

"Well, if you'd stop being a jerk and let me see those graphs, I could tell ya!" Duck Avenger hopped up and snatched the papers from Darkwing's hand, successful after a couple tries. He studied them carefully.

The seismographs seemed as normal as any other one he'd seen, which was admittedly not many. This kind of evidence was more One's cup of tea. He'd have to trust the SHUSH scientists and Darkwing's word when they said this was abnormal.

The post-quake photos were fascinating. Street-level black-and-whites outlined the damages, from torn roads and newspapers strewn everywhere, to massive sinkholes where notable buildings used to be, just as Darkwing pointed out. What's more, the earth seemed to perfectly carved for this to be a natural-

Did he just see what he thought he saw? Duck Avenger rubbed his eyes and peered closer at one of the photos.

Yup. His eyes were spot-on.

"Is that a mole walking around in fatigues?"

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_26\. January 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/107960/107369)

"What?!" Darkwing sputtered, snatching one side of the photo and squinting closely. Finally he pulled out a magnifying glass and narrowed his eyes. "I should have known. _Moliarty!_ He has a pattern of snagging buildings - I wonder if he's building another giant tractor beam?"

J. Gander cleaned his spectacles, unfazed. "Well then, it sounds like you gentleman have a lead to go on. I expect a report on your findings. Good luck to you."

Darkwing grumbled under his breath as they left the office about having to work with a caped clown who _clearly_ was going to be a thorn in his side. "Say _Avenger_?" he crooned slyly, putting an overly-friendly arm around Duck Avenger's shoulders. "What's say we split up? _You_ take the Cineplaza and _I'll_ take Harlan?" Of course - Harlan was where the photo with the mole in it was taken.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_26\. January 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/107963/107369)

Duck Avenger followed Darkwing out of the office. He rubbed his hands together at the prospects of meeting this so-called, "Moliarty", and teaching him a thing or two about pilfering buildings.

He was brought out of his excitement by Darkwing's arm pulling him in close. He stiffened at the unwarranted contact.

Splitting up? Yeah, he knew something was up. He had no idea where the Cineplaza or Harlan Boulevard, but he could smell an attention hog a mile away.

It helped that his cologne was comparable to that of rancid salad vinaigrette.

Duck Avenger squirmed out of Darkwing's side hug and brushed himself off. "Look, Darkwing, I don't know how you St. Canardians do your superhero-ing, but where _I_ come from, many hands make light work. We can start at Harlan if you want, but it'd be best to stick together." He glanced from side to side. "That said...lastonethere'sarottenegg!"

He zipped down the hall past Darkwing toward the stairs, leaving the purple purveyor spinning like a top.

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_31\. January 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108138/107369)

When Duck Avenger pulled away, Darkwing folded his arms with a skeptical expression. What was _with_ these Duckburgian interlopers? He didn't have long to think about it when the other hero darted away.

"Hey!" he cried. It took him a second or two to regain his balance before he took off like a shot after the avenger. "Oh no you don't!"

Rather than take a normal means of exit, Darkwing altered course and dove out of the nearest window - he'd blame the broken glass on Gryzlikoff later. With finesse he used a grappling hook and rope to swing around the exterior of the SHUSH building and then landed with practiced ease on the Ratcatcher. Once he caught sight of Duck Avenger, he flashed an arrogant smirk.

"You snooze you lose, Avenger!" He sped off toward the scene.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_1\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108169/107369)

Reaching the ground floor, Duck Avenger shouldered open the exit to see Darkwing Duck on his motorcycle, waving smugly. After his smart comment, he was gone in a puff of exhaust.

_How'd he do that?_

_"_ Joke's on you! I haven't slept in two days!" he yelled after, shaking his fist in that general direction. He dashed to the Revenger and hopped it. He too was gone in a puff of exhaust.

"That arrogant nitwit," he grumbled, One relaying directions via GPS. "The sooner this job is done, the better,"

It was nothing against St. Canard, the city across the Bay that was a bustling business sector in its own right. Just against the one crimefighter they were stuck with.

The Revenger stopped right behind Darkwing's motorcycle, and Duck Avenger stepped out, beholding the crater a few feet away that was very striking in comparison to the tall buildings surrounding him.

As he walked to the edge, he could see Darkwing nearby, snooping around.

"Didn't you say there was a grocery store here?" he called out.


	2. Recon Above and Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes follow the clues to Moliarty's hideout.

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_6\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108372/107369)

Instantly the hero tensed and rolled his eyes. _Great, that asinine ninny made it_. "J. Gander," he called back in answer. "He must be familiar with this area!"

Darkwing pulled out his magnifying glass and stooped to scan the ground. All along the massive hole was crumbled concrete and rebar. "It's like the quake was centered _here_ ," the masked mallard muttered. "But _why_? Moliarty angry they were out of cocktail weenies?"

He rounded the expanse toward the back of where the building should have been and paused near a dumpster. There in some of the dust was a boot print. Next to that was a crumpled can of Beetle Juice. "Hmm," he frowned.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_6\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108376/107369)

Duck Avenger watched Darkwing traipse to and fro, beak to the ground, snooping around like a hungry dog sniffing out a meal.

What a fitting metaphor.

But who was this Moliarty character and why on Earth was he stealing buildings from where they stood? Duck Avenger crossed his arms and scanned the horizon. Piles of debris dotted the perimeter of the giant hole. Among the mounds of gray stone, green caught his eye among one nearby.

Seeing Darkwing continue to search through a dumpster on the other side, Duck Avenger thought he would do some investigating of his own. He snuck toward the concrete pile, careful to be as silent as possible. As he neared it, a radio's staticy voice made its way to Duck Avenger's hearing. The green he saw on top of the pile became a camouflage-covered helmet. Just like the one in the photo.

Seems this Moliarty had a straggler here.

"Yes, sir, Moliarty, sir," whispered the soldier. "Darkwing Duck is searching around, but don't worry. He won't get very far."

Time to jump him. Duck Avenger leaped behind the pile and tackled the mole soldier, knocking the radio out of his hand. "Darkwing!" he called out. "I've got a soldier! Stop sniffing dirt and get over here!"

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_9\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108490/107369)

At the sound of his name, the hero perked up, a banana peel comically stuck to his fedora. Then he raced over with a perturbed expression. "I was _not_ sniffing - hmm - I _knew_ it! One of Moliarty's minions! Good thing _I_ led you right to him!"

After a bit of preening - missing the peel - he leaned in toward their hostage with narrowed eyes. "Where's your boss? What's your next target? What's he planning?"

The mole turned up his nose, clearly unintimidated. "I'm not telling you fellas anything!"

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_9\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108496/107369)

 _"Good thing I led you to him!"_ Oh, please.

"As if, Doltwing!" Duck Avenger retorted. "I found him while you were over there sifting through garbage!"

Darkwing paid no mind to Duck Avenger and proceeded straight to interrogating the mole soldier. Which didn't yield anything.

"Come on, talk! Or do we have to get nasty?" Duck Avenger reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a flashlight. He shined it right into the mole's face. "Now then, tell us where your boss is, or your future won't be so bright."

The mole squirmed under the bright light. Such a hurtful disadvantage of being a ground dweller.

"Alright, alright!" squeaked the mole.

Duck Avenger turned off the flashlight. _Now we're getting somewhere._

"If you head down that hole, turn left at the first stalactite, make two rights after that, and go straight a ways, you'll find master Moliarty's lair. But don't think you can stop him! He'll never fall to surfacce dwellers in funny costumes!"

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_13\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108652/107369)

Darkwing sneered. " _Surface dwellers in funny-_ hey!" He frowned at the minion. "I'll have you know I paid top dollar for these materials! Besides _I've_ defeated Moliarty before _countless_ times. No doubt he'll quake in fear when he learns Darkwing Duck is on the case!"

He took off down the hole, assuming Duck Avenger would follow, and followed the soldier's directions until they came to an opening that clearly led to the base of operations. "Wait here," Darkwing directed his companion. "I'll distract Moliarty while _you_ take out the extras."

Before Avenger might argue, Darkwing disappeared in a puff of blue smoke only to be heard thundering over the camp. " _I am the terror that flaps in the night!_ " Another puff of blue smoke appeared on a jutting rock face above them. " _I am a 10 on the Richter scale of justice!_ " As the stuff cleared, Darkwing could clearly be seen striking a daring pose, his cape undulating in an unseen draft. " _I am...Darkwiiiiing Duck!_ "

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_15\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108762/107369)

"Darkwing, wait!" called Duck Avenger, but it was too late as Darkwing leaped into the hole and disappeared into the darkness. He rolled his eyes, activated the X-Transformer's flashlight, and jumped in after him. The fall was slowed by the X-Transformer's thrusters before he touched down in the cavern below.

Darkwing was already quite a ways ahead so he ran to catch up, remembering the mole soldier's directions. After going straight for a bit, an opening revealed itself as the entrance to Moliarty's base.

Darkwing told him his plan, what there was of it, then vanished in smoke before Duck Avenger could so much as open his beak. _Goldurned drama queen..._ he thought. He was going to make a big spectacle, then they'd be up to their chins in moles. He saw this buffoon enough on TV to know it would happen.

 _"I am the terror that flaps in the night!"_ Case in point. He saw Darkwing do his thing, silly as it looked, and groaned.

Duck Avenger dashed into the base as all eyes turned to him. "Alright, peat pushers," he said, readying himself, "who wants some?!"

As they charged, Duck Avenger got to work, beating down one, lasering another off his feet, even grabbing one by his stubby arm and bowling him into a group of camo-clad moles. "STEEERIKE!"

But what of this Moliarty? Where was that creep?

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_21\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108985/107369)

Meanwhile, Darkwing deflated slightly. "What happened to that diminutive digger?" he mused aloud. Then he pouted. "I wasted a gas cartridge _and_ a dramatic entrance." The villain had been in his sights before he had done his intro. What gives? Narrowing his eyes, he started looking for clues while Duck Avenger took care of the riffraff. 

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_22\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109055/107369)

"I knew you would try such a silly move, you little annoyance," echoed a particularly rodent-esque voice.

Duck Avenger whipped around from a fallen soldier to see a diminutive mole in a suit and glasses standing atop a rocky pillar, a smug look across his snout. This must be Moliarty.

"You didn't plan for me, though, didja?" shouted Duck Avenger.

Moliarty looked at him and scoffed. "Great minds plan for every potential variable, which is why I'll be the doom of Calisota when I'm through with it! Seize them, my loyal subjects!"

Duck Avenger gasped, then felt a sharp pain across the back of his head. He didn't even reach the ground before blackness totally enveloped him.

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_1\. March 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109227/107369)

At the sound of Moliarty's smug voice, Darkwing whirled around with a glare. "If you think _I'm_ annoying, wait'll you get a load of Avenger there!" Since he was above the minions and his compatriot, Darkwing took the opportunity to shoot a grappling hook into the cave ceiling and then swing toward his foe. "Mo-yo-haiyo!!" he cried, aiming a webkick right for Moliarty's paunch.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_1\. March 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109234/107369)

Moliarty took the kick, flying back and slamming into the cave wall. He slid to the floor and shook off the stars. “Annoying?” he smirked, easing himself upright. “Whatever makes you think that?”

He pointed to some soldiers some distance away, holding the knocked out Duck Avenger in their fists.

”Surrender, Darkwing Duck,” Moliarty threatened.” “If you won’t, your joke of a partner will be singing his last hurrah...in the slug pit.”

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_7\. March 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109432/107369)

The caped crusader glanced over his shoulder and frowned when he saw his KO'd compatriot. "Oh, figures." He glanced around skeptically. "I don't see any pit, and I'll have you know I've defeated Dr. Slug _countless_ times, so bring it on, dirt breath! I can save him _and_ handle the likes of you and your pathetic peons!"

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_11\. March 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109529/107369)

"Oh yeah? I know you talk a big game, but let's see you play," said Moliarty, stepping into the shadows.

A rumbling permeated throughout the cavern, shaking every mineral. It grew louder and more violent until the wall in front of Darkwing came crashing down in a dusty avalanche. As the cloud settled, two slugs the size of tanks slithered out of the new cave, piloted by four mole soldiers each. Their antennae glowed red and they let out an ear-splitting roar, taking down loose stalactites with this unnatural mutation.

As the roaring died down, Duck Avenger found himself awake and confused. He looked around, adrenaline spiking, and whacked the soldiers holding him across their snouts. He stumbled toward Darkwing and stared, astonished, at the giant slugs.

"WAK!" he screeched. "What sick gardener mutated those freaks?!"

As if in response, the moles fired their launchers at the two heroes. Duck Avenger ducked as a ball of slime splatted onto the rocky pillar behind him, and lurched to the floor in a gelatinous heap.

Gross.

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_18\. March 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109642/107369)

Darkwing's eyes widened as he shook right along with the rocks underfoot. "Uh oh..." he muttered, then yelped when the wall fell away, trying to dodge debris. He coughed and sputtered in the dust. "Yipe!" he cried when the roaring slugs took out the stalactites. His cape got pinned underneath one of the rocky bits, and he struggling to yank it out as the slugs drew near. "Perhaps I...spoke too soon...!"

He gulped just as he got splatted by a giant glob of goo. Now he was trapped _two_ ways.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_26\. March 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109778/107369)

Duck Avenger looked behind him to see Darkwing caught by his cape on a rock, slathered in goo.

Nasty.

With a gulp and a great deal of willpower, Duck Avenger rushed over and used a laser cutter to cut Darkwing free from his trap. He helped the hero to his feet and helped scrape the goo off of him. "I've heard you talk about catching the slime of the city, but this is ridiculous," he grumbled, scrunching his beak at the foul-smelling substance. It was like rotten tuna and blue cheese in a week-old casserole.

It was then that the goo came flying more frequently, splatting all around them. Duck Avenger dragged Darkwing behind the rock he was formerly snagged under. It provided adequate cover from the goo onslaught.

"Guess we'll have to work together to trounce this weirdo, eh?" he said.

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_30\. March 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109863/107369)

"I'm going need a loooot of antibacterial soap after this case," Darkwing muttered. He wanted to argue with Duck Avenger about working together, but by this point he knew it was the best option.

"So what's the plan? It's not like there's a tub of industrial-strength salt lying around down here."

Peering around the boulder, he studied the various buildings that had been commandeered by the mole army then seemed to get an idea. "Hey...we're just a couple of blocks away from the St. Canard Waterworks! If we can flood these tunnels, those slithering slugheads won't stand a chance!"

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_6\. April 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110090/107369)

"Sounds like a plan. I got an idea to buy us some time." He peeked out and up toward the ceiling, where two more massive stalactites hung. Not for long.

Duck Avenger fired his X-Transformer at their bases, crumbling away rock until they began to fall away. "Take cover!" he warned, covering his head.

The stalactites crumbled to the floor, booming and rumbling and forming a wall trapping the slugs against the far end of the cave. He looked at Darkwing and gestured to the snagged buildings. "Lead the way, D.W."

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_9\. April 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110230/107369)

"Niiiice shot," Darkwing complimented Duck Avenger without sarcasm. Then he waved the other caped duck to follow. As they ran through the underground city, Darkwing mused aloud, "Boy, just how many buildings _did_ they sink?"

Glancing back at Avenger, he added, "Where do you get all your tech, anyway? Do you freelance for the DIA?"

Unfortunately, the waterworks didn't seem to have been affected yet, so they had to find a way back to the surface. Luckily the easiest solution is generally the quickest, so Darkwing pulled out his grappling hook and shot it up toward one of the numerous sinkholes with his gas gun.

"Going up!" He snagged Duck Avenger's cape as they were quickly winched up, and soon they were standing just outside of the building. "They might have upped their security since the whole Liquidator thing..."


	3. Waterworks Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan to flush Moliarty out ends in disaster.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_11\. April 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110316/107369)

Duck Avenger followed Darkwing past many a building that Moliarty apparently stole. A library, a grocery store, a couple of high rises, and the all-important Starducks. "Jumpin' Jehosaphat..." he breathed. "That conniving critter has pretty much got enough to start his own city."

Darkwing's question was valid, and it was not a bad guess. But it was way too early to be revealing _that_ kind of info. "Er, that's classified," he said, shrugging in the duck's direction.

"Where's the doggoned waterworks?" It didn't seem to be anywhere. Suddenly, Duck Avenger felt himself being snatched upwards by his cape. He looked up to see Darkwing raising the pair up toward the surface again. "You know, if that's a molehill, I'd hate to see what this loon calls a crater."

"I can handle this, Darkwing," said Duck Avenger, patting Darkwing on the back. He jogged over to the panel on the electric fence, and yanked it open. Luckily, there was a port inside compatible with the universal cable on his X-Transformer. "Okay, One, do your stuff," he whispered, plugging in the cable. Within seconds, the humming died down and the gate began to part, giving them free reign of the buildings inside.

Duck Avenger looked back at Darkwing. "Wait, whaddaya mean by 'the Liquidator thing'?"

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_18\. April 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110714/107369)

Darkwing smirked at Duck Avenger's evasiveness. "Okay, so that's a yes."

He gnashed his teeth together at the pat on the back, but watched with a mixture of reluctance, envy, and curiosity as the other hero worked the panel. "What _is_ that thing?" he marveled without catching himself. He stared as the gates opened, then was brought back to the present by Duck Avenger's question.

"Wha-huh? Oh, right. Well, that's a story for another time. Just another heroic Darkwing Duck adventure." He smirked smugly. "Come on, hopefully that's the only upgrade the city could afford."

It wasn't.

As soon as they got to the front, cameras moved in their direction followed quickly by laser fire.

"Hey!" Darkwing yelped. "Who consulted on this stuff - Robocop??"

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_26\. April 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110983/107369)

"This puppy is my X-Transformer shield. It does everything. Seriously, I don't know where I'd be without it."

Duck Avenger followed Darkwing through the gate and yelped when they were nearly immediately besieged by laser fire coming out of the security cams. "With how nuts your city gets, Darkwing, I wouldn't put it past 'em." Rolling past each laser bolt, he aimed his shield at the cams and fired his own laser blasts, rending the cameras into a useless pile of plastic and glass.

A steel door blocked access to the inside of the waterworks. Beside it was a keypad with a green LCD readout. Duck Avenger jogged to it and proceeded to do the same thing he had done to the electrical fence. After seconds the door parted. "Before you ask, you could say I have an...outside connection." He nudged Darkwing in his side at his joke then walked inside. "Come on, you've gotta know your way around, right? Let's bring a wave of pain on this chump Moliarty!"

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_3\. May 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/111124/107369)

Darkwing rolled his eyes at DA, then scampered through. "Hopefully Moliarty at his moronic minions haven't caught on to what we're doing," he muttered. After striding through a few corridors, they came to the rear of the building where giant vats and piping crowded the space. Putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully, Darkwing studied the interlacing metal tubes before pulling a few levers and twisting a handful of knobs.

With a smug smirk, he folded his arms to admire his handiwork. "There. That oughta do it!"

There was the sound of straining steel, giving the hero pause. One of the bigger lines began backing up, its bolts and cinchers shaking. It seemed rather than sending a gigantic wave of water _out_ , Darkwing had locked it _in_ , and the plumbing was in no way able to handle all of that pressure.

"...Whoops."

With a loud explosion numerous pipes burst, flooding the waterworks and quickly sweeping up the caped crusaders in its clutches. It wasn't long before the building couldn't contain it, and the doors Duck Avenger had worked to decode shuttered and broke off their hinges as the water rushed into the street and down into the neighboring sinkhole.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_4\. May 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/111147/107369)

Duck Avenger watched Darkwing work on the piping, excitement coursing through. It was time for the big moment, something he never tired of as a hero.

But when the metal started creaking, the excitement turned to anxiety.

"Uhhhh, is that supposed to happen?" he nervously chuckled, pointing at the bulging pipe. Before he could respond to Darkwing's tiny "whoops", the pipe exploded, sweeping both of them away in high volumes of water. It gurgled violently around Duck Avenger, and he couldn't surface nor move a muscle. He was slammed off the closing doors, the water pressure threatening to squeeze him flat. But seconds later, he felt the doors give way and bright sunlight stream in as he was carried out of the Waterworks.

Duck Avenger could finally break through the waves and fill his burning lungs. As his vision stabilized, he could see the sinkhole coming up fast, and suddenly he was falling along with the gallons of water. "YAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOEEEEY!" he howled before splatting against a stalagmite as the water coursed into the cavern. He panted and heaved as he gripped onto the rough rock for dear life, wet and bruised and adrenaline pumping high. "DARKWING, YOU MANIAC!" he screamed out, looking around for that purple idiot. Before he could spot his cohort, his grip slipped on the rock, and it was swept away with him, the cascading liquid having made quick work to the structure of the rock.

+++

"No sign of them, sir," a mole soldier relayed to his boss.

"Well, find them!" Moliarty demanded. "The sooner they're disposed, the sooner I can get on with my plans for world domination!"

His mind track was diverged by a rumbling throughout the cavern. Moliarty looked tiredly at the soldier. "Are the demo boys running tests again?"

"There weren't any scheduled today, Moliarty, sir..." The soldier gripped his gun tighter.

"Then...what was that?" Moliarty got his answer as the great opening to his headquarters was flooded with a wave of water surging at breakneck speeds toward him. He shrieked, then the water was upon them, catching moles, rocks, machinery, and even slug monsters in its depths. 

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_8\. May 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/111270/107369)

The flood swept up not only the villains, but the stolen buildings as well, smashing their structures until the debris clogged one of the caverns. Luckily the water subsided into a drizzle after a while, and in its wake was left a string of drenched moles and mallards.

Darkwing sputtered and coughed, staggering to his feet as he wrung out his cape. His soggy fedora slumped down over his bill and cheeks. "All part of my master plan, clearly," he choked. Once he could see, he searched for his companion.

"Avenger?"

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_8\. May 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/111273/107369)

Duck Avenger eased himself to a sitting position and shook spare water from his feathers. He wrung out his cape and lifted himself onto his feet, wincing at the fresh bruising he received. His beak dropped open at the sheer devastation the flood had caused to Moliarty's base. "Holy flooding fudgyjiggers..." he breathed.

As he scanned the vicinity, he caught sight of Darkwing. Ooooh, that smart troublemaker...

Fury gurgled in him anew as he stomped over to the purple drake, gnashing his teeth. That smug do-gooder was getting a piece of Duck Avenger's mind.

He grabbed the mallard by the scruff of his jacket and shook him back and forth. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU GREAT MUCK-UP?! WE WERE NEARLY SWIMMING WITH THE FISHES! And look at those buildings!" He pointed at the crunched up structures, uninhabitable, and blocking a cavern entrance like a clogged artery. "How are we supposed to fix this?! How do we explain this to J. Gander?! Huh?! GOT ANY FANCY IDEAS, SMART BOY?!"

Duck Avenger threw Darkwing down and stomped away, still seething with anger. This partnership was a horrible idea. And just when it seemed they had a friendship blossoming too.

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_12\. May 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/111381/107369)

"Oh, there you are," Darkwing commented lightly when Avenger came into view. "Hey!" he yelped with he was suddenly snatched.

As the other duck ranted and raved, Darkwing was busy trying to pull himself out of his grasp, at least until the hero pointed at the demolished buildings. He shrugged with an abashed smile, then glared after Avenger once he found himself on his keister.

"Oh yeah? At least we got Moliarty!" he countered, then climbed to his feet and looked around for said villain...who was nowhere in sight. "Seriously? Well that's just _perfect_."

Mumbling under his breath, he followed Avenger since there didn't seem to be a choice. They had to find their way back out of this maze of caverns.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_24\. May 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/111747/107369)

"This would've never happened if I hadn't got some two-bit, small-time, bit part, jelly-for-brains as my partner..." Duck Avenger grumbled, searching the tunnels for a way back to the surface. He wanted to get as far away from Darkwing as possible.

A rumble through the underground stopped him dead in his tracks. "...whazzat?" The rumble grew stronger and the noise louder. Duck Avenger looked to his left to see a wall crumble into pieces as a humongous drill bore through it. Riding atop it was Moliarty.

"You may have sent my slugs to sea, but I'll dig your graves right here, right now!" he clled over the loud machinery. Three more rolled up behind Moliarty, each manned by two mole soldiers.

Duck Avenger gulped. "Gag me with a trowel..."


	4. Moliarty Gets His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle with Moliarty!

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_1\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/112324/107369)

Luckily for DA, Darkwing didn't catch what he was muttering and chalked it up to quiet ranting. He wasn't particularly enthusiastic about their situation either, but this _definitely_ wasn't his fault. He was about to say as much when he, too, paused at the sound.

When the wall abruptly fell away to reveal the gigantic drill, Darkwing's elongated beak fell open in shock. "Moliarty!" Then he narrowed his eyes. "Back for more, eh...? Well I'm about to dull that sharp tongue of yours!" He was about to charge forward, but skidded to a stop when two more drills joined the first. "Uh, heh, heh...on second thought..."

He ran toward Duck Avenger and yanked the hero along after him. "Run!"

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_3\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/112442/107369)

"Meep!" Duck Avenger gagged as he was dragged away from impending doom by Darkwing. The drills roared to life and followed quickly after. They'd be run over like bugs if a plan wasn't formulated quick.

And Duck Avenger did just that. Kinda.

He grasped Darkwing's wrist. "Time for me to give _you_ a lift now." He used his X-Transformer to rocket into the air, high above the drills. "I wanna hijack these drills and trash this Mole-tormouth's whole establishment. You in?"

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_10\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/112922/107369)

"Whoa - what the - ??" the hero yelped as he suddenly found himself swept off of his feet. He managed to get a foothold next to Avenger on the device, and narrowed his eyes cunningly at the drill trio.

With a nod, he replied lowly, "Oh I'm _all_ in...let's get _dangerous_!"

He waited until he was just over Moliarty, then dove straight into the cockpit to webkick the ground-dwelling grumbler. "I'm taking over this cockamamie contraption, you crazed criminal!" He grabbed for the wheel.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_14\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/113107/107369)

Once Darkwing had his target, Duck Avenger dropped on top of the drill next to him. The mole was stunned, and Duck Avenger took the opportunity to unbuckle him and shove him off. Sitting down, he proceeded to steer the drill to the right toward another tunnel. "FOLLOW ME, D.W.!" he shouted.

+++

"I think not, Doltwing!" taunted Moliarty, ducking to dodge the kick. The co-pilot got the brunt of the damage. He pulled out a bottle of Moliarty (TM)-brand tanning oil and poured it all over Darkwing's feet. He would surely slip and fall!

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_19\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/113388/107369)

"That's _Darkwing_!" the hero corrected DA even as he faced off with Moliarty. A smug look passed over his face when he at least got the copilot, but he blinked with surprise when he realized what the maniacal mole had done.

"Hey!" he cried, flailing ridiculously. Rather than plummet over the side, he fell backward and onto the front of the drill, his tailfeathers nearly scraped by the drill bit's teeth. "Yipe!"

Hanging on for dear life with his fingertips, he watched as the villain approached him for a final blow. His mind raced for a solution to avoid being splattered all over the walls when he noticed a metal flap on the side of the gigantic vehicle that hadn't been closed properly. He smirked cunningly.

"Oh no," he said with feigned drama. "It seems that I shall be torn to shreds by this giant drill - whatever will I do?"

Then he let go.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_20\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/113422/107369)

Looking back to see Darkwing's progress, he squealed when he saw him hanging over the edge of the drill by fingertips.

Then he let go. Was he out of his mind?!

"DARKWIIIING!" screamed Duck Avenger. The crazy duck had surely offed himself, and all Moliarty was doing was laughing a maniacal laugh.

"He's gone! And I barely did anything! Mwahahahaha!"

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_about 2 weeks ago_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/113560/107369)

The hero slid easily into the space on the side of the drill and found himself in the inner workings. Perfect. He set about dismantling it, pulling at wires and kicking machinery until the giant vehicle sputtered and whined and then ground to a halt.

"What?!" Moliarty cried angrily. "Impossible! What's gotten into this thing!"

"Only your worst nightmare!" Darkwing's voice thundered from behind the villain. There stood the caped crusader, hands on his hips as his cape blew behind him triumphantly. "You're _sunk_ , Moliarty..."

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_about 2 weeks ago_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/113580/107369)

The drill behind him suddenly lurched to a halt, adding to Duck Avenger's shock. Suddenly, there Darkwing was, standing smug, unscathed, and really, really cool.

"Alright, Darkwing!" shouted Duck Avenger, hopping up and jumping atop the drill, shooting a rope from his shield to wrap around their mole enemy.

"My plans were perfect! Only a genius like me could've concocted them!" wailed Moliarty as Duck Avenger tied him up.

"Don't you know the best laid plans of moles and men are often trounced by two ducks in capes?" mocked Duck Avenger. He then held out his hand to Darkwing. "I was scared for a moment, but you sure did it! You're a heck of a hero, Dee Dubs."

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_last week_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/113700/107369)

Darkwing smirked smugly. "You know it! But - ah - Avenge? It's _Darkwing_."

The two brought Moliarty back to SHUSH for safe keeping until he could be transferred to Albatross Island.

"Gentlemen, you've done fine work!" J. Gander praised them. "The city is safe once again, and our construction crews are busily restoring everything to the way it was! I'd say you both make an excellent team!"

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_last week_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/113713/107369)

"Thanks, J. Gander!" said Duck Avenger, beaming with pride. "There were some rocky moments, but it was really a pleasure workin' with Darkwing."

Although proud of what they had done together, he was more happy to head back home and pass out. It was an eventful job. Worth it, yes, but taxing on Duck Avenger if he was frank. St. Canard was a nutso place.

"I'm very pleased to hear that," said J. Gander, reaching into an open drawer at his desk, "because I actually have another job we need you two to look at urgently!"

"Say WHAAAT?!" Duck Avenger squealed.

[Darkwing Duck](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DarkwingDuck) [_3 days ago_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/114051/107369)

Darkwing ran a hand down his face and groaned. "Oh boy..."

_~Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Check out negaverse.net/duckverse to see more roleplay blogs just like this. Big thanks to DarkwingPsycho for doing this with me. She's a great Darkwing. Check out her Tumblr (anachrolady) and her website (www.darkwingtower.com) for great Darkwing fan content. Until next time, y'all, stay dangerous!
> 
> -AJ


End file.
